


This is the way the world ends

by Omeceela



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark, Gen, Mad Science, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeceela/pseuds/Omeceela
Summary: "It was surprisingly easy, Lou thought, to end the world. All it took was one scientist, a few years, and a virus."- A 'what if?' end of humanity scenario.





	This is the way the world ends

> “This is the way the world ends  
>  Not with a bang but a whimper.”
> 
> -T.S. Elliot, The Hollow Men

It was surprisingly easy, Lou thought, to end the world. All it took was one scientist, a few years, and a virus.

John Ballard was once a researcher for Seginus Inc., focusing on developing drugs and vaccines to protect mankind against viruses. He lived a content life, happy to spend his days researching and developing and saving lives. But as the years passed by, Ballard slowly but surely began to lose any hope for a bright future for mankind. He watched as parents allowed their children to suffer rather than give them the lifesaving vaccines that he had helped develop. He watched as pointless wars raged on, driven by hate and greed and fear. He watched as zoos grew bigger while rainforests grew smaller, thousands of species suddenly unable to survive by themselves as they lost their homes to bulldozers and melting icecaps. So one autumn morning, John Ballard woke up, looked outside, and thought to himself; “Enough.”

Throughout his career, Ballard had discovered a lot about the best ways to develop antiviral drugs, but what very few people realised was that it had also taught him the best ways a virus could defend itself against them.  
He then spent the next 4 years cultivating the perfect virus, his superiors happily trusting and funding the quiet old man who had helped the company earn billions through his successful research.

And so on the first hour of the 1st of January, 2020, John Ballard walked outside, opened a canister, went back into his cosy little home and promptly fell into an easy sleep, a smile on his lined face.

It very quickly became apparent that there was something wrong. The airborne virus had spread quickly, even quicker than Ballard had hoped, and soon infected every vertebrate in the world. Within two months, there wasn't a single pregnant woman on Earth. As the virus had spread, more and more pregnant women found themselves grieving, wondering what had gone wrong. All around the world, theories were thrown around, conspiracy theories rampant - "It's the government!", some cried out, "they're scared that the population's growing too fast!". "Don't be stupid!" others argued, "it's obviously caused by an industrial disaster! Some big factory probably accidentally spilled a bunch of chemicals into the waterways!". Meanwhile, John Ballard quickly grew tired of the constant debates, and on the 1st of March finally posted an open letter onto his blog, before quietly disappearing to live out the rest of his life in the valleys of Nepal.

_"Hello," it read, "my name is Dr. John Ballard._

_Some of you may have read my papers, but for most of you, you have never heard of me before. I have lived a long life, and I feel it's soon coming to an end. Before I go, I thought I should make a final confession._

_It was me._

_I'm sure you're all wondering ‘What is this batty old man talking about?’. First, let me tell you about myself. I am 68 years old. I have a Ph.D. in Immunology and Virology and_ specialise _in developing drugs and vaccines that fought against viral infections. I've spent more than 30 years of my life helping mankind survive, and have no doubt saved many lives with my work. I have lived a good life, and I hope you have too. But I firmly believe that soon, none of us will deserve to live good lives._

_We have disregarded nature and spoiled the Earth. We have killed, in droves, so many helpless species, and are turning on ourselves more and more every day. Look around you; we have stopped being inspired by knowledge or love or beauty, but are now driven by greed and a vision of success that I am sure we will never reach._

_By now, you’re probably wondering why this is relevant. This is relevant because, in the early hours of the 1st of January, 2020, I released the virus I had previously spent 4 years developing and perfecting._

_This virus is as close to perfect as any virus will ever be. I have made sure that it will be near impossible to develop any kind of vaccine against it, and I have designed it to transmit as easily as possible. You cannot avoid it. You’re now probably dying to know what it does now, aren’t you?_

_This virus of mine invades its host’s cells and replicates very, very quickly. As it replicates, it produces a lovely little molecule that spreads and acts as a receptor antagonist. For those who don't know, they're molecules that bind to cellular receptors throughout your body and prevents those receptors from telling your cells what to do. In this case, it will permanently bind to_ oestrogen _receptors throughout your body, and this binding is_ completely _, 100% irreversible. Your body will soon be unable to_ recognise _any_ oestrogen _in your cells._

_This will obviously have a few side effects. For one, I’m afraid young girls will not go through conventional puberty. They will not develop breasts, they will never menstruate, and they will never have children._  
_For all the women who were pregnant on the 1st of January, I am sorry. Unless you were in the late stages of pregnancy, your child could not survive without the necessary effects oestrogen provided._  
_Many women have probably noticed a sudden drop in your mood; this too is due to the inhibition of oestrogen receptors._

_Every human infected with my virus will never reproduce again. Within 100 years, Earth will be free of humanity, and this, I can easily say I do not regret._

_However, there is one side effect of my virus that I do regret; it is not only humans who rely on_ oestrogen _receptors for reproduction._  
_All vertebrates on Earth will soon be infertile. I truly am sorry for the oncoming mass extinction, but I feel it is a necessary evil._

 _You will all hate me. I will be loathed, detested, vilified, you will see me as evil incarnate, and I can accept that. But remember that I did not kill you. I did not develop a virus that would take over your body until you died in_ misery, _but ended the human race in what I think is the gentlest way possible. You will all live out your lives normally, but you will be the last in line._

_I encourage you all to live your lives to the fullest and try to find peace. Though mankind has done much wrong, every species deserves to die with dignity, even us._

_But do not forget; you have brought this upon yourselves._

_Sincerely,_  
_John Benjamin Ballard.”_

Within 12 hours, John Ballard’s letter was translated into every spoken language on Earth and was the main subject of every news channel and website. Ballard was correct, he quickly became the most hated man on Earth. But despite the giant manhunt, Ballard was never found.

Following the announcement, there were riots and protests and prayers, and tens of millions were injured in the mass hysteria.

People fought to buy the last meat on the shelves at their supermarkets and butcher shops. Parents looked sadly at their children, knowing they would never live to see themselves become grandparents. Very few heeded John Ballard's words to accept their impending doom with dignity, and humanity raged against their end for the many months following.

Livestock farms closed down quickly, and people paid thousands for the last meats, eggs, and milk that lined the shelves. The carcasses of sheep were sent to shearing farms to collect the last of the wool, and the wealthy flaunted new sheep pelts as a symbol of their wealth. KFC increased the price of their food tenfold, milking every last profit they could before closing down 3 months later, the last of the chicken becoming too expensive. The only animals not affected by the virus were crustaceans, and the crab and lobster industry boomed as they became the last reliable and affordable source of meat. There was a great recession, millions suddenly without a source of income, obstetricians, and meat and dairy farmers suddenly floundering in the wake of the virus.

But slowly, very slowly, the world calmed, as humanity finally accepted their fate.

Governments all around the world collaborated for the first time in millennia, old grudges finally let go as they all united towards a common goal - saving the world. They collectively funded the biggest research project in history and hired thousands of scientists who spent many years researching the Ballard Virus, determined to find a way to reverse its effect. They also began searching for the most efficient way to expand farms, with fruits, nuts, and vegetables now their main source of nutrition.

There was no milk for the last newborns to drink, their mothers now incapable of producing breast milk without the required oestrogen, and so the newest generation grew up on the last of the milk powder. Infant mortality rates in third world countries, already too high, skyrocketed, with mothers unable to feed and boost their baby’s immunity without breastmilk, and unable to afford milk powder.

Many animals were killed in the scramble for the last of the meat, but as the world calmed, the remaining animals on earth were coveted and protected, left to live out the rest of their lives in peace. Many species of fish were the first to go extinct, the smaller ones with shorter lifespans dying first, the larger ones dying without a source of food. Food chains all over the world were disrupted, only herbivores and omnivores managing to thrive. The only carnivores that survived were insectivores, with the insects mercifully unaffected by the virus.

And so life went on.

In 2027, the last fresh steak sold for $11,000,000 USD, with the cow being the last to be killed for its meat. The rest of the cows were heavily protected, their populations now in the 100's. It was tough and chewy, and the buyer sat stock still, tears streaming down his cheeks as he swallowed the last bite.  
In 2043, the last of the frozen and freeze-dried meats ran out, but by then the world had cried itself out.  
On December the 1st, 2050, the research team gave up on trying to reverse the effects of the Ballard Virus, admitting defeat, and humankind acknowledged their impending doom with as much dignity as they could muster.

John Ballard’s final wish came true. Humanity finally respected life; wars had ended, people unwilling to fight and kill and die for a future that wasn’t there anymore, and hunting of any sort was condemned.

The youngest generation grew up coveted and doted on, everyone aware this was their last chance to watch a child grow up.

And so 63 years later, in 2083, here Lou was, sat outside in the bright spring air. The sun was shining, the trees were dancing in the wind, but there were no birds chirping; she had heard her last real birdsong when she was 8 years old. While some people liked to play the recordings of birdsong, others didn’t. “Why would we”, they would say, “when all it does is reminds us of what we’ve lost?”.

As of 4 hours ago, Louisa Daniels was officially the youngest person on Earth. The previous holder, a 63-year-old Canadian man, had died of pancreatic cancer in his sleep. It was announced on the tinny little radio, television stations having closed 4 years ago, and a quick search of the health database had revealed that she, Louisa Lily Daniels, at 63 years, 9 months, 13 days and 8 hours old, now held the dubious honour. 30 years ago, having the title was considered just that – an honour. But as the years grew by, and the youngest person inevitably grew older, the title was not looked at with awe and nostalgia, but with sadness and fear. “Just look at what the world has come to”, people whispered. “when 60 years old is considered young!”

The population of Earth had dwindled to a mere 400 million. The laughter of a child hadn’t been heard in nearly 50 years. As the older generations died, there was no longer a younger generation to replenish the population, and it steadily declined.

Her mother, 89 years old, had called her soon after the announcement was made from the rest home. She hadn’t said much, not knowing what to say, and Lou was glad for it because she wouldn’t know what to say either. Was she supposed to say ‘thank you’ when someone congratulated her while knowing that they never really meant it? Why would they congratulate her in the first place, when they were all aware that being the youngest person on Earth just meant that it was more and more likely that she’d end up being the _last_ person on Earth.

That was one of the biggest issues that plagued humanity these days.  
At first, there were still a lot of young people to take care of the elderly. As time flew by and people aged, the youngest generation of 30 and 40-year-olds could still take care of their aging parents, could feed them when their hands wouldn’t stop shaking, and help them to bed when walking became too difficult. But who, everyone wondered, would help these young people when they became too old to take care of themselves, let alone each other? When there wasn’t a single person left on earth able to fix a broken hip or tend to a farm, how would they survive?

For the first few years after the release of the virus, while everyone adjusted to the knowledge that they were the last, it hadn’t been a problem anyone thought about for very long, too focused on documenting the world while it was still full of dolphins and parrots and giraffes. Eventually, as humanity settled down, watching the last children play, people eventually began wondering – “who’s going to take care of my child after I’m gone?”. And the panic began anew. There were ideas and theories, plans made that were destined to be scrapped a few years later, and now, with the end closer than ever, and being young was a curse rather than a blessing, still no one knew.

Lou stared morosely at the cup of steaming tea in her hands. Soon, the small media industry that remained would come knocking at her door, asking for “a few words, please?”. She didn’t particularly want to talk to anyone, and if she had to, she could think of a few creative phrases that would most definitely be cut from the evening news.

She never asked for this. No one did. But all it took to get them into this position was one creative scientist who grew tired of humanity.

Lou never should’ve worried. She died 12 years later of kidney failure, and the title was passed on to another.

22 years after that, humans were officially extinct.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an assignment last year where I had to write a short 'what if?' story based on ~science~.  
> It was written while I was holding a lot of frustration at the state of the world, and subsequently came out a lot darker than I'd thought it would, but I'm fond of it anyway. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Any and all comments and criticism are welcome :)


End file.
